


Pyrrha's Gift To Jaune

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: It's Jaune's birthday and Pyrrha has special plans for the boy. After blindfolding him and telling her that "something special with Nora and Yang would happen", she sneaks off to give Jaune a special show. Simply put, it's one the boy will never forget as he's forced to watch by the other two. It ends up being the birthday that changes his life forever.





	Pyrrha's Gift To Jaune

 

“Pyrrha, what’s with the blindfold?” The blonde asked, confused as his girlfriend sat him down in a chair and kissed his cheek. It was his birthday and she had been saying for a week about her special birthday plan for him, but when the day finally arrived, he wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. It started with the blindfold, which he didn’t struggle against, letting her get it perfect so he couldn’t see anything. Jaune sighed as he felt her start restraining his wrists and ankles to the chair. “Um… Pyrrha?”

 

“Quite, Jaune. I made plans with Yang and Nora to make today absolutely perfect.” The redhead simply cooed and she made sure to tie him good and tight, making sure to eye the scroll that was sitting on the counter. “Now sit still and let me get them.” Once done, she simply smiled and made her way to the scroll, started the projection that showed Cardin of all people, standing in team RWBY’s dorm and waiting. Knowing he could see her, the Mistral girl pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail and let it fall down her back, putting her finger to her lips to make sure her other lover stayed quiet.

 

Jaune could hear her giggle before the door opened and he heard two more footsteps approach him. “Um… Is that…?”

 

“Hey there, Blondie!” Yang cheered resting her arm on his shoulder and looking down to him. “Pyrrha came to us because she wanted to make today extra special for you.~” She didn’t bother undressing as she watched Nora sit down beside him and silently roll her eyes at their act. “So, just sit tight. She’s off to get ready. But wanna know a secret?~”

 

“Um…”

 

“Yang! Don’t tell him Pyrrha’s gonna put on a sexy show for him while we make sure he ‘enjoys’ it!~” Even as she used her hands as air quotes, Nora didn’t bother hiding the plan as she stood up beside her teammate and started undressing him best she could while he was restrained. Though, it ended up simply being her pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to show his cock. However, both girls’, eyes went wide at its size, seeing just how small it was compared to the ones they’ve experienced during their time here. “I know Pyrrha said you were a grower and not a shower but...damn! You just really grow!~”

 

The blonde boy couldn't help but blush and quietly whine as he heard the insult to his manhood. “That’s not funny, Nora! Pyrrha would never talk about me that-”

 

“Ready, girls!~” Pyrrha’s voice came through the projection as she stood in RWBY’s dorm with Cardin, having him sit in a chair that was turned so the three could see everything the secret lovers were about to do. Even as she casually stroked his cock and licked her lips, the redhead couldn’t hide her anticipation for what was to come. “Take off his blindfold and gag his mouth! I don’t wanna hear his whining or whimpering.” Her smile simply grew as she watched her two friends do as told, relishing in the way his eyes widened at the sight before him. “Happy Birthday, Jaune! As your last birthday as my boyfriend, you get to watch me take part in Nora’s idea and get knocked up from Cardin as a gift!~”

 

She loved the way his eyes darted to Nora’s with a look of pain and shock in them just clear enough to see through the projection. “This may end up even better than I thought.” The young champion laughed as she got down on her knees and almost immediately started licking along the length of Cardin’s shaft. “Babe? Do you have anything to tell Jaune while he watches us?~” The words rolled off her tongue far more casually than they should as she never took her eyes off his cock, taking in its musky scent and taste for maybe the twelfth time this week. Of course, she had to wait for him to stop groaning at the way she had perfectly learned to move her tongue along his length before letting him talk, though.   
  
With a smile, Cardin simply waved to the camera before placing a hand on the back of Pyrrha’s head and holding her to his shaft, letting her pepper it with adoring kisses. “You know, fuckboy... When your teammates came to me a week ago with this idea, I thought they were crazy! Or high or bribed or something. But then… Without me even telling her yes, this redheaded cockslut got on her knees and started sucking my cock right then and-” He gasped and winced slightly at the feeling of her teeth on his cock. “Fine fine! You’re not a cockslut, I’m just getting in the mood.” Shaking his head, Jaune’s enemy smiled and looked back to the camera. “Anyway, she’s been visiting my dorm every morning and night for the past week, learning how to make today absolutely perfect for me. You better enjoy the show. It’ll be the last time you ever see Pyrrha.”

 

Jaune watched as both Pyrrha and Cardin simply laughed at him while all Yang and Nora did was sit beside him and laugh right there with them. He couldn’t even say anything, couldn’t fight back, couldn’t scream for them to stop, couldn’t even fight his way out of his bindings to try and get to Cardin. Even if he did, however, he knew the two were there to stop him and make him watch his gorgeous redheaded girlfriend slurp down the cock of the man he hated with a passion. This was certainly not the perfect birthday he was expecting, but he soon realized that didn’t matter to any of them that were in on the plan. As he watched Pyrrha start bobbing her head along the bastard’s cock, he could hear her moaning with delight around it, something she never did with him. It all became clear this was just a way to try and ruin Jaune while breaking up with him. But as Nora sat down beside Yang and started whispering, something told him there was more to this than he hoped for.

 

Pyrrha smiled around her lover’s cock, taking it into the back of her throat with a smile as she kept one hand on his thigh and the other under his balls, cupping and toying with them as she worked her magical tongue along his member. She had much more in store for her ex boyfriend than just breaking up with him and fucking his bully in front of him, but the Mistral girl knew how to hold off and wait for the perfect moment to let the cat out of the bag. As she pulled back and smiled, using her free hand to pump Cardin’s cock, the champion simply moaned and kiss the tip. “Come on, babe! You’ve gotta be close to cumming by now. I want you to cum on my face like I’ve never let Jaune do.~”   
  
“You sure you aren’t a slut for my cock? You’ve been begging me for that and to cum in your throat all week!” Of course, as he kept his hand on the top of those scarlet locks, Cardin couldn’t help but laugh. “You want it so bad? Convince me!~” He simply smiled and relaxed in his chair as she got to work coating his spit shined cock in more kisses, knowing that Jaune was being forced to watch as one of ‘Beacon’s Dream Girls’ worked over his cock.   
  
“You know I love your cock, Cardin, but don’t be mean! It’s far bigger than his and you’re so full of cum! I’ve been tasting it all week before I go to bed and kiss Jaune goodnight! Just paint my face so he can see just how much I prefer your cock to his!~” Almost immediately, Pyrrha got exactly what she had wanted, hearing the man she was pleasuring grunt and buck his hips a few time into her hand before coating her face. And she took it magnificently, moaning with excitement as she felt thick rope after thick rope land on her cheeks and lips, some even getting in her hair. “There’s so much!~ I love it!~” The girl continued to cheer as her face was painted, giving just a clear sign about how much she preferred this cock to Jaune’s. Even as she licked her lips clean of cum and moaned at the taste, she was already starting to forget the others were watching.

 

With a smile on his face and a hand making it’s way to Pyrrha’s breast, Cardin looked towards the projection of Jaune and the girls, seeing the blonde boy cry as the others shared a gentle kiss. “Look, babe. Look. Your little bitch, Jaune, is crying.” However, as he cupped her breasts and listened to the sweet moan leave her lips, he couldn’t help but go wide-eyed as he heard a genuine ‘who’ leave her lips, as if she had forgotten about him. “Some bitch who’s about to get his girlfriend stolen.”

 

Yang chuckled as she looked over to Jaune, seeing the tears roll down his cheeks at the sight before him. “Ha! Pyrrha, you owe me a hundred lien! Your ex is crying just like I said!~” Of course, she was quickly cut off as she felt Nora’s lips capture her own yet again.

 

“Whatever. Remind me after my boyfriend knocks me up. You can even pick the baby’s name for all I care.” The redhead sounded so distant, so lost to the actual reason as to why this was happening, so lost in the same pleasure that cheating on Jaune gave her since the idea first came to her mind. “There’s a reason Nora knew I’d like the idea, after all.~” After a sigh of delight, Pyrrha slowly sank herself onto Cardin’s cock, taking in a sharp breath once she reached his base and felt his hands on her ass.

 

“So I finally get to cum inside you, huh? Good. I’ll pump you full of babies and give you what that piece of shit never could.” Almost immediately, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss, smiling into it as he watched the blonde boy try to struggle out of his bindings and whine, screaming through the gag as the tears started flowing even more. Of course, once he closed his eyes and started thrusting into the toned redhead in his lap, he failed to see the two guard girls hold him down and force his eyes open.

 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was so lost in the moment, so stuck in the act that she had forgotten that Jaune was actually watching her get pounded by the cock that managed to hit all the perfect places inside of her. Keeping her lips locked with Cardin’s, all she could do was moan into the kiss as the cock pounded into her with a near animalist ferocity that she craved but never got. “It’s so big! Oh, baby, you make me feel so full! I just know you’ll be a man worthy of knocking me up!~”  As she bounced in his lap to try and match his pace, there was no stopping the amount of heated, desperate moans that left her lips as she was being brought to an orgasm that she desperately needed. “Oh, dust! I’m already getting close! That’s it! Keep going!~”

 

Jaune continued to struggle for a few moments as he watched the girl of his dreams shatter his heart like this, eventually giving up and accepting that Pyrrha was going to be Cardin’s now. Unfortunately for him, though, as Yang and Nora let him go so he could still watch the show, he seemed to be the only one shocked by the hallway intercoms coming to life.   
  
“Jaune Arc, please report to Headmaster Ozpin’s office. Jaune Arc, please report to Headmaster Ozpin’s office.”

 

A sharp gasp left Pyrrha as she heard the voice, causing her to start giggling and laughing as she continued to bounce her hips atop Cardin’s lap, not missing a beat in her rapid pace. “How could I forget!? I told Glynda about how you cheated to get into Beacon!~” Of course, as she continued to bounce, a few moans spilled from her mouth, prompting the male she was riding to kiss her again and take a firm hold on her hips to hold her in place so she could talk. After a moment of letting her tongue dance with the man she wanted to knock her up, the redhead regained herself and smiled, looking into Cardin’s eyes. “Thanks.” The paused to let out a soft sigh and catch her breath, a flush finally coming to her cheeks as she sat still with a cock buried balls deep inside of her lovely snatch. “That’s right, Jaune! Glynda knows you cheated and even called home before her and Ozpin decided to expel you. I was in the room when I heard your parents tell them they didn’t want a cheater in their family or their home. I guess that means you aren’t an Arc anymore!~”

 

Yang gasped as she listened to Pyrrha’s words, smiling and flicking Jaune’s small, flaccid cock. “Even I didn’t know about that, Jauney-boy. Guess you’re going to be homeless after today, huh?~ I wonder how mad the Ozpin and Glynda will get if you keep them waiting.” The blonde girl knew she’d have to hold him down as he started sobbing into the gag again, thinking he’d try to escape. However, as she stepped in front of him to take a good look at him, it seemed all hope was lost in his eyes. “Huh… Seems he’s a bit… Gone… Still breathing though.”   
  
“Should we tell him about how Ruby, Weiss, and Blakey feel? I mean, none of us cared for their opinion when we told them the plan, but maybe it’ll make him feel better!~” Of course, Nora’s words were only a farce as she watched the hope come back to Jaune’s eyes as Yang moved out of the way. The ginger smirked and sat in her ex-teammate’s lap, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Enjoy this moment, Jaune. Not even those three cared about you once we told them. Weiss was more than willing to bribe the cops to get you arrested, but we figured that’d be too nice. You’d actually have a home that way!~” The energetic girl watched his eyes go wide once again before planting a kiss on his lips and getting out of his lap. “Though, I suppose at least there, some human would care about you. Or a faunus, I dunno. Nor do I care.~”

 

With that all laid out for him to process, Pyrrha went back to the matter at hand, the dick buried inside of her and the man it was attached to. She was more than eager to capture his lips in a heated kiss while she started bouncing again, moaning into the hot and desperate display she showed while she knew she’d soon get what she wanted. The redhead smiled as she broke the kiss and rested her head against Cardin’s shoulder. “Come on, don’t keep me waiting! We gotta end the recording before the battery dies, after all! How else will the girls be able to watch you cum inside me whenever they want!”

 

“I guess you’re right. No need to keep such a lovely slut waiting for the cum she wants.~” Gently caressing Pyrrha’s cheek, Cardin was more than happy to adjust their position, making it so Pyrrha was facing the projection for Jaune to see and her body was on full display for the camera. “Hope you like being pregnant!~” With a loud and satisfied grunt, he didn’t hold back on wrapping a hand around the redhead’s breast as he came inside her, giving her the pleasure and thrill she craved while making it concrete just how little anyone cared about Jaune. It only added to his own pleasure as he sent the girl over the edge as well while he filled her womb, making her face visibly contort just a bit in ecstasy as he continued to move his hips.

 

“I love it! I love it I love it I love it!~” The girl’s shrieks rang through the halls and the video as she came on Cardin’s cock, coating it with her juices and absolutely losing herself to the pleasure of everything that today meant for her. The loss of Jaune, the privilege of gaining kids, having a cock that was worth fucking every day, and even having the chance to meet another teammate to replace Jaune since Beacon didn’t allow three student teams. Pyrrha smiled as she sank into her lover’s lap, not letting his perfect manhood slip out of her snug cunt. “I love you, baby. I’m so glad I found you and stopped fucking that loser. He could never give me the kind of orgasms that you do.~”

 

Jaune’s head simply fell towards the floor as he heard those words, all hope officially lost on him as he heard the intercom once more. This time, however, he could see Yang and Nora share another kiss before waving to Pyrrha and Cardin and cutting the video call.

 

“Jaune Arc, if you fail to come to Ozpin’s office in the next five minutes, I will be forced to search for you and drag you here myself.” This time, Glynda sounded angry as the intercom cut back off.   
  
“Oh! That’s perfect!~” Nora cheered, using Jaune’s own scroll to send the video of Pyrrha cheating on him to everyone of his contacts. His family, all of his classmates, and even those he called friends. Fortunately, the moment she did so, she simply tossed the device back into his lap and helped Yang carry the chair he was in into the hallway. Taking in a deep breath, the girl smiled and cupped her hands around her lips. “IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE GLYNDA IS, TELL HER WE FOUND JAUNE IN OUR DORM TIED AND GAGGED ON A CHAIR! OF COURSE, HE HAS HIS TINY COCK OUT TOO!~” 

 

Much to his dismay, everyone in the halls and dorms started giggling and laughing at him, surprised that the blonde boy could do such a thing or even be into the idea. It didn’t help that he could hear Pyrrha and Cardin laughing just a few door down, RWBY’s dorm door open for all to see the display as well. However, things only got worse as he spotted his blonde professor approach him with a scowl on her face.

 

“So that’s where you are! No wonder your family doesn’t want you anymore. I don’t care if you’re going to end up homeless because you’re getting expelled, we have no room for such sexual idiots in our ranks.” With a flick of her riding crop, she lifted Jaune into the air with her telekinesis and sighed before carrying to Ozpin’s office for all to see. Of course, she didn’t care as he whined and screamed against the gag yet again, turning to see his ex girlfriend, his bully, his friend, and even his teammate all standing there with a smile and waving the boy off.   
  
“Bye, Jaune! Enjoy your new life!~”


End file.
